Black Relation
by CountDimentio
Summary: Mephiles is dead and Shadow feels left out. He escapes the troubles on earth and goes to the ARK. There he finds an old friend. rated T OC warning
1. The Closet

The ARK was silent. Shadow walked around. His footsteps echoed. No one was there except him. Black Fire hardly talked to him anymore. He felt like he was unwanted, so he had locked himself up in the ARK with no one knowing. He remembered Maria.

She looked around the room. He hid in the closet. "Where are you!" she said. He moved further into the closet. Just then, he knocked down a broom and it fell on him. The broom knocked down a mirror, which cracked and cut him. He screached in pain. The girl opened the closet door and saw him pinned down with a glass shard in his shoulder. Tears ran down his face as blood oozed out of the wound. "Shadow!" the girl yelled in fright. She threw the broom off him and held him close. He cried into her shoulder. His blood stained her blue dress. She carried him to a large room. In there was the professor and a hedgehog that looked like Shadow. "Grampa! Help!" She cried. The other hedgehog ran to her in fear and took the small Shadow. He wiped away the blood and swiftly pulled the glass out. He pulled it out so fast that it didn't cause any pain. Shadow looked up at the both of them and smiled. The hedgehog smiled and the girl grinned. "Thanks Black Fire...thanks Maria..." Shadow said.

He missed her. A lot. He walked up to a door. It opened on it's own. He went in the room. It was the room where he had gotten a mirror shard stuck in his shoulder. It's was his room. He sat on his newly-made bed. He took the picture of Maria on his pillow. "Oh Maria, where are you, why don't you give me a sign!" he said  
with closed eyes. Just then, something fell and shattered in the closet. His eyes flashed open and he jumped off his bed. He walked over to the closet and opened the door. There, pinned under a broom with a mirror shard stuck in her shoulder, was a hedgehog with tears running down her face.


	2. Orchid

Shadow threw the broom off her and held her close. He didn't know why he did it, it seemed natural to him. She cried into his shoulder and her blood made his fur sticky. He swiftly pulled out the glass and caused her no pain. Her crying calmed and he heard her say "Thanks Shadow..." She gently pulled away from him and tried to keep her wound from bleeding. Shadow tore off a piece of a shirt and wrapped it around the wound. He tied it in a knot so it wouldn't fall off. She looked up at him with a smile on her face. Shadow sensed that he had done the right thing. Shadow got up and helped the hedgehog up. She shivered. He brought her to his bed and she sat down. He then grabbed a blanket from in a drawer in his nightstand and wrapped it around her. He sat down next to her. She leaned on him. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yes." she said. Her voice was soft and soothing. It made him feel safe and calm. It was a familiar sounding voice. After a while, Shadow spoke up.  
"Who are you." he said. The girl's voice then seemed to fill with pride. "My name's Orchid." she said. "Orchid...your voice...your smell...they're all so familiar... I feel like we've known eachother forever... yet we have just met..." Shadow took the picture of Maria that he had dropped. "You remind me of her." he said showing Orchid the picture. She took the picture from him and stared at it. The picture showed Maria holding a baby Shadow in her arms with Black Fire and Professor Gerald standing next to her. A tear rolled down her face. "I remember this..." she whispered. "What?" Shadow asked. "Nothing." Orchid said. She wiped the tear away. She got up and went to the closet. Shadow then realized that she had no closes on when she pulled out one of Maria's blue dresses. "This is one of her dresses?" she said. Shadow nodded. She put it on. Shadow got up. "Please, not that one, it was the one she wore in the picture." he said. "Oh." Orchid said. "It's so pretty." She took it off and put on a yellow one. Shadow took one look at her in the dress and remembered Maria. He hung his head and a few tears rolled off his nose. Orchid walked to him and put her arm around him. "You almost look excatly like her." he said. "Why did that have to happen." Orchid almost seemed to know excatly what he was talking about. "Why did they have they have to kill her!" he said. Orchid lifted his head toward herself. "It's okay. She's watching over you now. She's your own personal guardian angel." she said. She held him close. He also did. Orchid tried to hold back her tears but they steamed out. "Don't cry. Please don't." Shadow whispered. Orchid smiled.  
Just then, the alarm went off. There was an intruder in the ARK. The two let go of eachother. They ran out off the room and raced down the hall to the area where the intruder was. There were three figures. They were hard to make-out in the dim light. One had two tails, one had long spikes and one had draping spikes. Shadow blasted fire at them. The one with draping spikes blocked the attack with fire. The two tailed one sent an electric attack at Shadow. He blocked it and blasted fire back at the two tailed one. The spiky one blasted water at Orchid. She blocked it with a psychic/fire move. She sent a powerful fire move at the spiky one which blasted it off it's feet. She used a psychic move one the draping spiked one which enabled the use of his arms and legs so he fell and she blasted the two tailed one with a fire move that also blasted it far away. Shadow was about to kill the spiked one when the two tailed one sent a surge of electricity at the lights, making them shine brighter. The figures could be seen. The two tailed one was Tails, the draping spiked one was Knuckles and the spiked one was Sonic! Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "Tails! Knuckles! Sonic!" he gasped.


	3. Team Sonic arives

Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. "Tails! Knuckles! Sonic!" he gasped. The three were sprawled out pitifully on the floor. But that didn't stop Orchid. She ran toward the weak Sonic, ready to kill. Shadow ran in front of her and she screached to a halt. "Move Shadow!" she said. "No!"he said. Orchid took a step closer."Why not!" she yelled. "Their intruders!" Sonic got up and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder. "Because we're his friends." he said bravely. Shadow looked at him with a confused look. Sonic let his hand slip off Shadow's shoulder and smiled. "We were worried." he said. At first Shadow thought he was talking to Orchid. "We missed you." Sonic laughed. "I know it's hard to believe we would miss your angesty, badass attitude, but, trust me, this was all my idea." Shadow then realized that Sonic was talking to him and answered. "Well then, I never knew there were other people who cared except Black Fire and Mephiles." he said. Orchid, feeling left out, stealthily walked back to Shadow's room. Sonic sighed, but then developed a confused look. He looked at Shadow. "You think no one wants to have anything to do with you?!" he whispered. Shadow looked away. Sonic let out a short sigh of sadness. "Oh Shadow! I could never get sick of you! Even if you were trying to kill me!" A small smile crept across Shadow's face. He looked back at Sonic. The face he looked at seemed to be twisted with expression. Sonic's look showed sadness, pity, happiness, calmness and something between utter shock and laughing out loud. Shadow laughed a bit and Sonic smiled. " Alright then, lets go talk." Shadow said.  
They started to walk away when Knuckles spoke up. "Uh guys?" he said. Sonic and Shadow turned around. Knuckles layed on the ground without moving. "As you can see, I can't move. So uh... a little help here?" Knuckles said. Sonic and Shadow burst out in laughter.


	4. Maria returns

Shadow layed in his bed on his back. He had talked to Sonic. He told him how he thought Black Fire hated him.  
"Hate you?! Shadow, I hear him crying every night because he thinks your dead! He loves you Shadow... you know that. He doesn't talk to anyone anymore. He misses you. I missed you." he said. "Now you don't?" I answered. " That's because I'm right here, stupid. But Shadow, please understand, everyone misses you. Please Shadow, come back with us..." His words were like poison. They hurt, badly. I looked down at my feet. I could imagine Black Fire, all alone, on earth with tears running down his face, not talking to anyone... It was a painful thought.  
The innocent state I had never seen from him. I looked up at Sonic and saw that the look on his face was like his words. His face alone showed sadness far from what I could bear. I looked away. "I need to stay here." I said. "What?!" Sonic said. "Orchid needs me. Tell Black Fire that I'm alive and what I'm doing. I'm sure he'll understand. He did the same for me."  
Shadow had written the event in his mind. He stared at the ceiling thinking. He spread his left arm out and felt something. Something was under the blanket... Shadow looked to the side and saw Orchid nestled in the covers next to him. He smiled. He slipped under the covers and held her hand. She was cold. He could hear her breathing a bit, proving that she was alive. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled sleepily.  
She shivered and he held her close, keeping her warm. She dug her face in his chest fur and he felt her cold hands wrap around him to his back. Shadow then felt the presence of someone he had not felt in a long time.  
He felt Maria... Shadow lifted Orchid's head and looked at her. Her look was innocent but her whole self was not. He now knew who she really was. She was Maria. "Hi Shadow." she said. "Hello, Maria." he said back. Her face turned from sleepiness to shock. "How'd you know." she said. "I have a feeling that I've known all along." Shadow said. Orchid settled down but was still a bit confused. She looked at him. She touched his face. Shadow closed his eyes. He felt her put her hand behind his ear. She then started to scratch there. To Shadow, it felt good. He leaned into her hand and, to his surprize, he purred! He opened his eyes sleeply and smiled. He saw Orchid smile at him too. She stopped scratching but he still purred. They snuggled up to eachother. Shadow's purr got softer and more kitten-like. They looked at eachother smiling and, then, fell asleep.


	5. Mephiles

Shadow watched the stars that 'day'. On earth it would be 8 am. Up here the stars twinkled all year long. He saw his reflection in the glass and stared at himself. He remembered when he was only a half-foot tall newborn. He was so cute. He still had his baby pictures. Most of them had Maria in them and some had Black Fire in them. A few had him alone but none had Gerald in them. He was sometimes in the background, but never in the big picture. Shadow then noticed something. There was another reflection next to his. Because of the black space, it was to make it out. Shadow had to squint his eyes a bit to see it. It was Mephiles!  
Shadow almost screamed in fright and shock. He looked to his side. Nothing was there. He looked back at the reflection. He saw Mephiles. The image was clearer this time. He stared at the reflection of his old friend. "Mephiles?" he mouthed. Mephiles looked at Shadow with caring eyes and touched his shoulder. Shadow felt, in real-life, something touch him on his shoulder. He heard Mephiles speak. At first he couldn't hear him, but then he heard him as if he stood next to him. "I've missed you." he said. Shadow was breathless. He couldn't speak. "I miss Black Fire too. Tell him that." Mephiles said. Shadow heard someone walk up beside him and saw Sonic's reflection next to his. "Shadow?" he heard a distant voice say. It was Sonic. Mephiles was still touching his shoulder. "I want you to see something." Mephiles said. Just then, Shadow saw a sort of 'video' in his head.  
It was of Black Fire. He was in the treehouse where Shadow had spent the last 15 years as a 4 year old. He was holding a picture of him, Shadow and Maria. Shadow was 16 and they were celebrating his birthday. In the picture, Black Fire was trying to light the candles again as Shadow put them out, Maria was laughing. Black Fire looked at the picture with a longing feeling and , suddenly, he burst out in tears. Tears streamed down his face and soaked his fur. Shadow then noticed that, next to Black fire, there was a gun. Black Fire grabbed it, still sobbing, and clumsily put it up to his head. He was about to pull the trigger when then image stopped and disappered.  
Shadow was about to try and stop Black Fire and released that he had his hand up to the glass. He heard someone in the distant scream 'no'. He realized that it was himself. He felt Sonic try to clam him. "Shadow! What's wrong!" he heard him say. Shadow looked at Mephiles. "That is what will happen if you don't tell him in 96 hours." Mephiles said. "Why are you doing this?" he heard himself say. "I'm here to warn you." Mephiles said. Just then,  
Mephiles disappered. Reality came back to him and he didn't feel Mephiles' touch but Sonic's. Shadow then felt a slight pang of pain and he fainted in Sonic's arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow woke up on his bed in his room. He saw Orchid, Sonic and Knuckles stand over him, looking on. Tails seemed to be checking something. There were suction cups connected to wires which led to a machine. On it's screen was the end of the scene he had with Mephiles. Shadow remembered something. Mephiles had said that in 96 hours Black Fire would kill himself.  
"Gimme the phone." he said. "What?" Sonic asked. "Give. Me. The. Phone." Shadow said once more. Sonic looked at Tails. Tails nodded and Sonic gave Shadow the phone. Shadow took it at quickly typed in Black Fire cell phone number. He knew it by heart. He put the phone up to his ear and listened. On the other end, Black Fire picked up. "Hello." he said gloomily.  
"Black Fire, it's me, Shadow, I'm alive. Don't kill yourself just yet." Shadow said.


	6. Reunited

It was silent on the other side of the line. "Black Fire." Shadow said. "Shadow?" he hardly heard Black Fire whisper. "It's me. I'm here." Shadow said. He smiled. Silence. "No." "What?" Shadow was confused. His smile faded. "You can't be Shadow. He died... Are you a prank-caller!" he heard Black Fire practically yelled. "No! Black Fire! What are you talking about!" Shadow said. "If you are Shadow, then is Sonic with you." That was a stupid question. "Yeah." "Can I talk to him." "Sure, why not." Shadow handed the phone to Sonic. Sonic took it and put it up to his ear. "Hello." Shadow heard silence on the other line. "Sonic?" He faintly heard Black Fire say. "That's me." Sonic said. Again silence. "Impersonator?" He heard Black Fire say. Sonic's face flushed redder that Knuckles fur. Shadow could tell that he was pissed. "Impersonator?! IMPERSONATOR!" Sonic yelled into the phone. Orchid quickly took it away. "Hello." she said. "Maria?" Shadow heard Black Fire say. Orchid blushed as red as Sonic's face just then. She covered the speaker. "Who heard that." she said. Shadow raised his hand and smiled. Orchid uncovered the speaker. Her blush faded. "Yes and no." she said. "What the hell?" Shadow heard Black Fire say. Orchid smiled. "I am." she said. "All of me?" he heard Black Fire joked. Orchid laughed. She gave the phone back to Shadow. "Hello." he said. "Hi." Black Fire said back. Silence. "Now what." said Shadow. "I know."said Black Fire. "Wait a sec." Black Fire hung up.  
Shadow gave the back to Sonic who put it away. Just then, A light appered and almost blinded everyone. It went away and Black Fire stood in it's place.  
He opened his eyes and looked up. When he saw Shadow, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Shadow took off the suction cups and got up. He stared at Black Fire just as intense as he stared back. Shadow then ran over to him and hugged him. Tears streamed down their faces as they were reunited. The scene was so movie-ish. Sonic and Orchid started to cry a bit also.  
Black Fire held Shadow tight. "I missed you so much." he sobbed. "I did too." Shadow cried. "I could never live without you, Shadow. I thought you were truly dead!" Black Fire sobbed. Shadow looked up at his father. "I couldn't live without you either." he said. "Oh yeah," Shadow started. "Mephiles misses you." Black Fire stopped sobbing for a split second and then burst out into more tears. Shadow looked into the mirror behind them. He saw Mephiles' reflection standing next to him. Mephiles was crying too. "Thank you." he said to Shadow. "Your welcome." Shadow whispered.


End file.
